Naruto stays over? Uh oh
by nyangirl19
Summary: Its a sasunaru so watch out. rating may be mature towards end so sorry. Naruto goes to sasukes to stay for awhile.
1. prologue

**sorry If its not that good or sounds to similar to others sorry I tried to write original I just suck at Ideas **

**All character belong to the creator of naruto**

**I wrote this for fun **

* * *

Naruto Stays Over-Prologue

* Sniff, sniff * "what's that smell" moans Naruto as he opens his eyes. "Uh oh I think something's burning". He jumps out of bed and runs into the kitchen where he finds his oven and counters being devoured by bright red flames.

"Oh no" he shouts frantically "what do I do."

Suddenly the sprinkler system comes on and puts out the flames (soaking Naruto at the same time). When the sprinkler finally shuts off Naruto begins searching for a dry towel and a set of clothes. After about ten minutes he found an old yellow shirt with a cat on it and a pair of brown pants (one size to small). He went into the bathroom to dry off and change. When he walked back into his room he realized that almost everything was ruined. Just as he started to tear up he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and to his surprise he saw kakashi standing there with a worried look in his eye.

"I was walking nearby when I smelled smoke. Are you alright" he said in a low voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied the blonde.

"Hmm well looks like you need some remodeling, "kakashi stated as he slipped past naruto and glanced around the house.

"By the way you look very cute in those clothes" kakashi smirked.

"Damn it kakashi why are you so grr… I hate you" screamed the blonde.

"Well looks like you won't be able to stay here for a while so you should see if anyone can take you in while you house is being remodeled" said kakashi.

"Kakashi you know I can't afford to remodel" replied naruto.

"Well I think just this once I can do something nice for you."

"So you're offering to pay to fix my house."

"Yes I am but it's only because iruka would want me to." 1

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Naruto looked at him adoringly.

"Well go pack up and get out of here before I change my mind."

Naruto rushed around grabbing all that he could that survived the water and heat. He got his almost too small pajamas and his favorite outfit and several pairs of underwear. (He wasn't sure how long it would take) then he packed his toothbrush and a few other necessities. He took a long look at his house and walked up to kakashi.

"I'm leaving now, and thanks again" said the blonde. Kakashi just nodded and pushed him out the door. So Naruto started walking towards Shikamaru's house. When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later Shikamaru's dad opened the door and looked at him.

"Um is Shikamaru here," asked Naruto.

"Oh you didn't know Shikamaru and a few other groups went on a training mission, I think they went to the desert" he said while yawning.

"Oh ok then well bye" said Naruto as he started to walk away. '_That only leaves Sakura or Sasuke. Hmm it can't be Sakura she is a girl. That means I will have to ask Sasuke_.' He shuddered at the thought.

"Well I will make sure to sign my will tonight," he laughed dryly "here goes nothing". He started to head in the direction of Sasuke's house.

-prologue end

* * *

**so please comment tell me if I should post chapter one or not**


	2. chapter one

**sorry I need a beta but I dont know how to find one.**

**my story in my eyes is no where near good.**

**all characters belong to the creator of naruto**

**I know they act way different from what they should but hey maybe thats good too?**

* * *

Chapter 1

*knock, knock, knock* *bang*

"Sasuke open the door," shouted Naruto, "this trap isn't fair." The door creaked as it opened slowly and the black haired boy looked out. He was glaring daggers at naruto.

"Dobe what the hell are you doing here," said Sasuke with a scowl.

"I need somewhere to stay for a little while," he said while trying to slip out of the ropes that bound him.

"Well sorry you're not staying here so leave NOW," said the raven even though his heart had skipped a beat when he saw Naruto.

"Please teme," he said with big puppy eyes "my house is under repair and almost everyone else isn't here today." The raven almost smiled at those big eyes pleading with him. Then he thought better of it. It would ruin his image to smile every time he thought something the blonde did was cute.

"Just this once I will allow you to stay," he says in a grimace. He turns to walk back into the house.

"Um can you untie me please," calls naruto. The raven turns around and in the blink of an eye naruto falls to the ground.

"Thanks, I have always wanted to see inside your house" says the blonde in a low voice (almost a whisper).

"Alright then while you're here your on cleaning duty."

"That's not fair."

The raven haired boy just walks into the house almost shutting the door in the blondes face. The blonde looked in awe as he walked through the house following the raven. He saw the fine detail in all of the art on the walls. He noticed the beautiful wood used for the floor and door frames. 'This place is amazing' thought the blonde.

"Are you done gawking at my house," said the raven in a brooding voice.

"Yeah sorry."

"Follow me then," sighed the raven as he started up the stairs. The blonde got behind him to follow him up. 'Maybe I should put him down the hall' thought the raven. 'Even better idea I will put him in the room next to mine' he almost grinned at his bright idea. The raven walked into the room next to his.

"This is where you will stay," he said with a sly look. Then he finally noticed the outfit the blonde was in.

"Nice clothes dobe, they actually suit you," he snickered.

"What's your problem," says the blonde.

*Snicker*

"Why should I be nice to someone like you Dobe, who just shows up and expects me to let him stay here," Sasuke says while glaring daggers at naruto. Naruto's face blushes slightly, he turns quickly to hide it.

"Where's your bathroom, I need to go" says the blonde trying to look normal. Naruto wondered why for that split second Sasuke's comment made his heart race, 'I think I need some medicine, I must be getting sick'.

"It's over there through that door. Oh and just so you know that bathroom is connected to my room so don't mess with anything," replied the raven.

Naruto slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the water to wash his face. Just as he was turning it off the thought struck him (Their rooms were connected). His face turned the same shade as gaara's hair. 'Hold on a second why am I embarrassed about this,' his thoughts were starting to bother him while at the same time he wanted to see what Sasuke's room looked like.

So padding lightly he went to the other door leading out of the bathroom. Slowly he turned the knob and pushed open the door. The creaking was so loud in his ears he wondered why sasuke didn't come running to stop him. 'Oh well, ' he thought as he stepped into the room. He wasn't surprised at how clean it was; no what shocked him were the pictures on the desk. Each picture was of a member in their team. The most amazing thing was that they were hand drawn. All three of the pictures were drawn with them smiling. 'Sakura looks so cute,' thought naruto, 'well I think kakashi is smiling'.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto turned and saw sasuke with face so angry and red it scared him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted a little peek," said naruto almost too low to hear.

"Get out now," he growled. As Naruto left the room Sasuke realized he had lost his cool. 'I hope Naruto didn't check the picture of him very closely' he thought as he flipped it around and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It opened it up and looked at the picture on it. It was a picture of naruto sleeping that kakashi had given him as a joke. He couldn't understand why it meant anything to him, but for some reason he couldn't throw it away.

As Naruto was walking down the stairs he wondered why it hurt so bad to have sasuke mad at him. He walked through the first door he bumped into. 'Why do I feel as if my heart was torn in two, I can't seem to figure out why I care?' He glanced around and realized he had no idea where he was or if this room was off limits too. It was a large room with a huge bed covered in red silk.

There were scenery paintings covering the wall. Although, each picture did contain a plum tree in full blossom, the paintings were of totally different places.

He stood in the room just admiring the art when it popped into his head he should get out of there. He made it out in to the hallway just as Sasuke reached the head of the stairs. Naruto decided to apologize once more.

"Um Sasuke I really am sorry," the blonde said with a sad look on his face. The raven noticed and for some reason he didn't want to yell at him anymore.

"Whatever," he replied coolly, "just don't do it again."

Sasuke had to suppress the urge to go and hug the blonde till he was smiling again. Instead he walked towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. 'I really need to clear my head, maybe I'm going nuts,' thought the raven. The blonde started to follow him into the next room.

"Hnn you think you can follow me," said sasuke with an evil grin, "I might really have to hurt you." The blonde thought for a second then back off and went to the stairs. As he was walking up them the sad look on his face mad Sasuke's heart ache.

"Why does the fact he's here bother me so much," he mumbled. 'I better go call him back down and apologize.' He walked to the base of the stairs.

"Dobe come back down I need to talk to you," he shouted.

"Why," came a soft hiccup filled voice.

"Just come here," said the raven almost growling it.

"Fine," a tear stained face appeared above the stairs.

'Why was he crying' Sasuke wondered, 'normally he just has some stupid comeback and then makes fun of me.'

Naruto headed down the stairs. For some reason he was afraid of sasuke telling him to leave. At first he blamed it on the fact that he had nowhere else to go.

Just as he was starting to think it was something else. They heard loud knocking on the door.

"Sasuke, open up I'm here to cook you dinner"

-chapter 1 end

* * *

**please tell me what you think and if its worth continuing (sorry I can't spell well)**


End file.
